A phase II trial where interleukin-2 (IL-2) will be self-administered through injections 5 times a week for a period of 4 weeks. Side effects will be examined and a two week recovery period will follow to recover from any side effects. Response will be evaluated by x-ray test at the conclusion of every 6 week period. If patients respond to IL-2 therapy they will be eligible for a total of 4 cycles for treatment.